Ghosts From the Past
by Dess Greene
Summary: A chance encounter with Ian Rider's old army friends may be what saves Alex's life. When an old enemy begins targeting his friends, Alex joins forces with Artemis Fowl and Butler to stop them. New summary! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Alex and Tom rode their bikes through the rainy London streets. Alex smiled as he watched Tom jump off the curb. He was happy, for the first time in months. His "spy life," as Jack called it, was put on hold for the time being.

Tom turned left, and Alex followed. They found themselves on a quiet side street full of little tourist shops and cafés. Tom jerked his head toward one, and they went in.

The café was warm and cozy, with a fireplace in one wall. The tables were made of a polished mahogany, and the chairs were rather elegant, with silk cushions. Tom and Alex shook off the rain from their jackets and sat down at a table, ordering two fresh squeezed orange juices and some scones.

There were only five other customers in the café: a boy of about thirteen with black hair; his companion, a giant Eurasian man; a small, nervous-looking man also sat with them. He kept wringing his hands and looking towards the door, obviously impatient to leave. At a table on the other end of the room, two punky teens sat, looking apathetic.

Their orders came and the two boys began scarfing down scones. As he ate, the hairs on the back of Alex's neck stood up. It was the same feeling that he had had when he was at Point Blanc--the feeling that someone was watching him. Shaking off the feeling, he took a sip of his juice, and then leaned close to Tom.

"Look around," he said. "Is there anyone looking over here?"

Tom blinked, and did as he was told. "Yes," he said. "That big bloke over there. Keeps staring over here. At you."

Alex immediately tensed up. He had learned that when a person is staring, injuries followed.

"Alex, do you want to leave?" Tom asked nervously. Confusion and concern covered his thin face, "We can go, if you want, but that giant man is beginning to creep me out."

Alex nodded. Pulling some money out of his pocket, he left a few bills on the table. Then, he and Tom stood up and headed back out into the rain.

Alex had just gotten on his bike when the door to the café opened. It was the Eurasian. He motioned for Alex to stop. As he did, Alex saw the glint of a pistol inside the man's jacket. Alex knew better than to risk running, so he planted both feet on the ground and looked at the man square in the face.

The large man walked over to Alex. Grasping his chin, the man forced Alex to look at him. Alex fought back tears of pain. The man's grip was _very_ firm. He took in Alex's face, memorizing every feature. Finally, he gazed into Alex's eyes; this unnerved Alex greatly.

_Who was this man? What was he doing holding his face like that?_

"Rider."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Shocked, Alex nodded. The man released him, smiled slightly, and then walked back into the café.

"That was odd," Tom said. He had watched the entire scene in silence. "Maybe we should report him--"

At that moment, something small and circular landed between the two youths. Tom shrugged and bent down to pick it up. The boys examined it for less than ten seconds before Alex slapped it out of Tom's hands. It bounced on the slippery sidewalk and landed barely a yard and a half from the door of the café. A red indicator light began flashing quickly.

Alex jumped off of his bike, grabbed Tom round the middle, then threw both of them through a window. Seconds later, the small, circular bomb exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allo. Well, I would just like to take a few moments and thank everyone who reviewed. SheWeapon1, Gold is power, PsychoWing, Eagles Eye, and Emmy-loo, you will all be rewarded in the next life. **

**I forgot to mention in Chapter 1, this is written for rmiller92, who came up with the idea. She also helped write this, and made many suggestions.**

**I don't own Alex or Artemis, but I wish I did.**

**o.0**

Butler reacted instantly. As soon as he saw the Rider boy grab his friend, he overturned the table, shoved Artemis toward the kitchens, and then dove for the boys who had crashed through the window. Grabbing them roughly, he hauled them towards the kitchens as well.

The explosion blew apart the café. Butler threw Rider and the other boy, who had been knocked unconscious from hitting his head, and pressed Artemis against the fridge door, blocking the Irish boy's body with his own. Rubble and glass battered Butler's back, but he held still, and protected his charge.

The whole fiasco was over in thirty seconds.

Butler pulled away from Artemis, who was coughing. Pulling his pistol out of its holster, Butler cautiously peered around the corner.

The café was destroyed. The entire front wall was blown apart, leaving the room open to the street. Dust hung in the air, choking anyone who dared to breathe it. The bodies of the two teens that had been at the opposite end of the room from him and Artemis could barely be seen under all the debris.

Closing his eyes, he turned back into the kitchen. Artemis had moved from his position against the fridge, and was now examining the two English boys. Rider looked up at Artemis, dazed, but he didn't make a move to get up. Probably assessing whether or not he had any broken bones. The other boy was starting to regain consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Butler asked, holstering his weapon.

"Yes, Butler, I am fine," replied Artemis coolly. "After all, this isn't the first time somebody has tried to kill me, and definitely not the first time I've survived a bombing. Although, I am wondering why you just threw me back here, then gallantly went to save these two. You also left me in the café. Alone. Very out of character for you, Butler."

Butler stared at his employer and friend. "I…don't know. I'm sorry." Now wasn't the time to tell Artemis what he had just discovered. Later. He would tell Artemis later when time allowed. Now was the time to leave.

"Forgiven. Sometimes it is useful that you can't let children die."

Butler sighed. The slight smile on Artemis's face frightened him slightly; the boy had a new plan. "What are you thinking?"

"He moved quickly, this one," answered Artemis, watching Rider intently, "I wonder…"

Artemis bent down and gingerly lifted Rider's arm. The English boy gasped, and with his good hand, grabbed the bad one out of the young genius's grasp. Rider glared at Artemis but said nothing, just watching the exchange between employer and employee.

Artemis smiled and nodded.

"I want you to train him."

"What?" Butler hardly ever questioned Artemis, but this surprised him. He wasn't expecting it. Sudden explosions, assassinations, fairies, he could handle, but training a child?

"You want me to train Rider?"

"So Rider's his name. And, yes, train him, Butler. He could be me. In situations where something dangerous or potentially deadly could happen, he could take my place. We are about the same size. And, his hair could be dyed to match mine. Contact lenses can make his eyes look the same as mine."

Butler frowned. The plans Artemis concocted had never involved kidnapping. Well, never kidnapping anybody human, anyways, but a body double? Did he truly believe that his was in so much danger that he needed a double? What was this business arrangement really about? And if Artemis thought that he was out of character to risk his life to save someone he didn't know, Artemis was being a hypocrite. His charge had never risked anyone's life with his plans other than those directly involved. Why the sudden change of heart?

"Pick him up, Butler. I believe it is time for us to leave."

Butler snapped to attention and did what Artemis had told him. It wasn't his place to question Artemis's orders. Picking Rider up and ignoring the English boy's verbal and physical complaints, he tossed him over his shoulder, and the large man and the Irish boy carefully left the café through the back door.

o.0

Several blocks away, Artemis and Butler got into a sleek black car. Rider was put in the front seat next to Butler. Butler felt bad for him, not to mention guilty. Because he had decided to save the boy, he was now central in one of Artemis's little plots. This was no way to thank old friends.

Butler started the car, and pulled away. As he turned a corner, Rider listed slightly to the right, and then caught himself. He looked up at Butler, scowling, not that he wasn't before.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded the boy rudely. He tensed up, looking as if he were about to pounce. Butler didn't worry. In the small space, the boy wasn't a threat.

Outside, though, he may have a chance of trying something.

"Don't worry, Rider. You're safe."

Rider glared at Butler, then folded his arms and stared out the window. He stayed this way for several minutes.

_Smart kid. Already knows that he has no chance of getting away, _thought Butler, glancing at Rider from the corner of his eye.

"What about Tom?" he asked finally.

"Safe," was Butler's reply.

Rider did not react. All he did was stare out the window like a stubborn teenager. Butler had a feeling it was going to take a lot of persuasion to get Rider to work for Artemis.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha! Finally a new chapter!!! Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, side note: I enjoy feedback. It gives me incentive to write more. Hint Hint.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You rock. Also, thanks to rmiller92, as usual, for beta-ing and co-author-ing. **

**o.0**

_A well placed kick to the temple? Grab the steering wheel? Open the door and jump?_

These thoughts and others raced through Alex's mind as they flew down the streets of London. He desperately wanted to get back to the café. If Tom was hurt, then it was his fault. After all, they had jumped through the window right next to the bomb. Even though the big guy—Butler—had pulled them into the kitchen, the plaster and cement and glass had landed on them.

But Alex didn't attempt escape. He wasn't willing to risk getting pumped full of holes by the giant's Sig Sauer. Once was enough to last a lifetime. He would just have to wait it out and hope that an opportunity of escape would present itself.

He tried to flex his left hand, and winced. At least two bones were broken. And the boy in the backseat had smiled when he had reacted to pain. Why? Who was that boy? He was younger than Alex it seemed, yet employed this huge man as bodyguard, and was obviously smarter than the average teenager. Just his vocabulary was evidence enough of that.

Alex stared out the window, and he suddenly realized where they were: the Kingsway Hall Hotel. So this is where they were staying. They were only about three kilometers from MI6 headquarters. If he could somehow get out of the hotel, he could get to the Royal and General building, tell Mrs. Jones about the bomb, and be safe while the professionals dealt with the problems. That is, if he could get out of the hotel. Getting past the giant bodyguard would be difficult, but not impossible, as Alex had learned from previous experience. Nothing was impossible, just highly improbable. (1)

Butler pulled into the line for valet parking and got out; handing the keys to the young man that had run up. Butler then went around to the passenger side, opened the boy's door, and then let Alex out. Butler didn't take any chances. He held on tightly to Alex's wrist, making sure that there was absolutely no way Alex could bolt. They then went into the hotel.

Alex, who was extremely reluctant to enter the hotel, dug his heels into he ground and fought the whole way between the car and the entrance of the hotel. He knew that his efforts were pointless, but if he wanted to escape, he had to lower his captor's guard first. Pulling and resisting weakly might hopefully make Butler think Alex's capabilities as nothing more than that of a normal teenager's.

Alex was sure he looked awful, with his clothes all dusty and ripped, but nobody gave him a second glance. He was with paying guests, rich ones too. Nobody would look at him. It wasn't their business if their guests came back with somebody who looked as if he had dove headfirst into a vat of glass and flour.

Even in the elevator, Butler did not loosen his grip on Alex's wrist; despite the fact that there was nowhere Alex could run. The circulation in his arm was pretty much cut off and Alex desperately hoped that his hand would not have to be amputated due to the lack of blood.

The trio finally reached the right floor and the doors of the elevator slid open. The room was on the 16th floor. Room 1604. Alex stored the room number in his memory for future use.

The suite was immense. There was a living space, two separate bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. It almost looked like a small apartment, although, none like Alex had ever seen. A large flat-screen television hung on one wall of the living area, opposite a large imitation da Vinci. If Alex had to describe the suite in one word, it would be _expensive_.

Butler shut and locked the door behind them. The pale youth who employed Butler immediately went into the nearest bedroom, leaving Alex with the bodyguard.

"You might want to go get cleaned up," said Alex. He knew it was futile, but he could at least try to get Butler to leave. "Wouldn't want that kid to fire you over something as ridiculous as looking dirty."

"He wouldn't," was Butler's reply.

Alex nodded and sat down on the couch. Sitting down in an enemy's _lair_ without invitation was something that was out of character for him, but he was so exhausted after everything that had happened in the last thirty minutes that he didn't care. If he was being rude, all the better. Resting his chin in his palm, he stared out of the window in the general direction of the café. He really needed to get to Tom.

Butler sat down on the sofa across from Alex after doing a small sweep of the room. Checking for bugs, Alex figured. Or bombs. Although, Butler didn't have to worry about bombs here in the hotel room. Whoever threw that bomb wasn't after Butler or the boy. They were after Alex.

He had truly hoped that, after MI6's threat, they would leave him alone. Instead, they had lulled him into a false sense of security, and then attacked.

Etched into the metal of the small, disk-like explosive had been a scorpion. Scorpia was back in play.

o.0

(1) A quote from "The Princess Bride". I couldn't resist—**rmiller92**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least an hour since the explosion at the café

**A/N: Welcome back, my faithful readers! Sorry it's been so bloody long since I've updated this story, but there have been several things happening, such as technical difficulties and psycho colds. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and being patient with me. Special special thanks to Mill (aka rmiller92) for beta-ing and co-author-ing. You rock my stripy socks. **

**And now, we return…**

o.0

It had been at least an hour since the explosion at the café. Butler led Alex to the large bathroom, leaving behind an Armani suit, a pair of silk boxers, socks, and a pair of Armani loafers. Alex took this as a hint that he needed a shower, so he undressed, turned on the hot water, and gratefully stepped into the steamy spray, all the while plotting how he was going to escape and return to freedom.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. His eyes scanned the ceiling, and he smiled. In the corner furthest from the door, there was a vent. _Probably central heating,_ Alex thought. Right below it was a hamper. _This is almost too easy._ Not wanting to ruin the suit, he redressed in his own ragged clothes and made his way to the corner, and, hopefully, freedom.

Alex sat on the hamper, testing its strength. The lid bowed slightly under his weight, but held. It would have to do. Carefully, due to his broken left hand, he scrambled onto the hamper and pulled down the vent, gently placing it on the counter beside him. 

The hole was roughly 18 by 11 inches. It was the perfect size to squeeze through, if he angled his shoulders and hips. The only problem was that it was seven inches above his head. Without the use of his hand, he had no hope of pulling himself up. He sighed in defeat and was just about to close the vent when the door opened and Butler walked in.

"You're not trying to escape, are you?" asked Butler, chuckling. Alex caught a glimpse of the Sauer in its holster.

Alex shook his head, closed the vent, and jumped off of the hamper. If he was desperate enough, he could easily figured out a way around his current problem, but he was not desperate. Not yet. He still had time to come up with an escape plan, a better one than the half-formulated idea that was swimming in his head at the moment.

"That's good, because there is something you need to see."

Butler turned and went back into the living room, Alex following warily behind him. The flat screen was tuned to a local news station. A woman with curly blonde hair was on location, looking grim. A large fire burned brightly behind her.

"Multiple explosions have rocked Chelsea in the last ten minutes. Several houses have been demolished and a total of twelve people have been reported dead, with several still missing. Authorities confirm that the explosions here in Chelsea and on Cheshire Alley just under two hours ago are indeed connected, however, there are no suspects as of this time."

"Jack…" Alex breathed. He bolted for the door and yanked it open, but before he could leave, he was stopped by Butler's large hand on his shoulder.

"There's someone trying to hurt you," he said. "Do you have any idea who would want to do this to you?"

Alex stared hard at the giant. "I have to go. I need to find Jack, and see if Tom is okay."

Butler shook his baldhead. "You need to change."

Alex thought about this. Butler was probably right. There was a chance that Scorpia didn't know where he was, or else the hotel would have been targeted. If Alex left right now and went to Chelsea, he would be killed immediately. But if he went in disguise…

Finally making his decision, Alex nodded. "Do what you need to do, but hurry. Please."

Butler squeezed Alex's shoulder gently, and then went to the room that the other boy had retreated to earlier. Knocking once, Butler poked his head into the room and said something that Alex couldn't quite catch. Seconds later, the black-haired boy came out, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

Now that Alex could take a better look at him, the boy actually looked about Alex's age. And…there was something different about his eyes; one was dark blue, the other was a light hazel. They were both about the same height as well, though the boy was slighter than Alex. Also, he was pale, as if he had never stepped foot in the sunlight, quite different from Alex's golden tan.

"Butler," the boy said in an aristocratic Irish accent. "Does this mean he's agreed?"

"Only to the disguise, Artemis. Just as you said he would."

Alex didn't appreciate the way they were talking about him as if he wasn't in the room. Clearing his throat, he closed the door and turned to face the boy—Artemis—head on. "I'm only 'agreeing' to the disguise because if I go outside looking like me, I would be killed immediately. I need to find out what is going on with the bombs."

Just as Alex said this, a breaking news story flashed across the screen of the television screen.

"An explosion has just occurred on Liverpool Street at the Royal and General Bank. Authorities are still attempting to rescue people that may still be trapped inside. More on this story as it develops."

Alex felt faint. Now Scorpia was targeting MI6. There was no one to turn to but hope that this Artemis boy would help him.

Butler had taken out his cell phone and was talking to someone about sending a hair-stylist up to the room, ASAP. Snapping his phone close, he turned to Alex, who was still staring at the television and trying not to be sick, and said, "They'll be here soon."

About an hour later, Alex could hardly recognize himself. His shaggy fair hair had been cut to resemble Artemis's and dyed black. The suit felt stiff on him, as if it had never been worn. It reminded him of the Armani suit that Julia Rothman had given him. He watched as Butler tipped the hair-stylist generously as she left.

Artemis had gone back into his room. Alex could hear him rummaging around, looking for something. Then a triumphant sound escaped the room and Artemis reemerged, holding something in his right hand.

"Put these in," he ordered Alex. It was a pair of contact lenses, one blue and one brown. "And hurry."

Alex did as he was told, and moments later, he was sitting in the back seat of the black car with Artemis, speeding towards Chelsea.


End file.
